I wish I had told you when I still had the Chance
by tomorrowsgossip
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter 9 of my post-apocalyptic Brittana story.
1. Chapter 1

"BRITTANY" I turned around. "Yes coach Sylvester?"

"You're off the team, go change and drop your uniform by my office in 20 minutes"

"What? Why?" my voice sounded strange at first but then I realized that Santana had said the same thing at the exact same moment.

"Word got out you've been pretty busy lately, I don't want any of my Cheerios to be known for something like that. Do you think that parents will let their anorectic little brilliant gymnasts join my squad if they knew that one of my top Cheerios had sex with almost every boy in school?"

"But.." I started, Sue cut me off.

"No buts, get out of here, you are a disgrace to my Cheerios young miss Pierce, don't ever let me see you again."

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes as I turned around and started walking to the locker room. Santana tried to follow me but was stopped by Sue.

"Unless you want off too I suggest you stay here Lopez."

Santana nodded and watched me with a pained expression as I left.

...

I woke up and felt something move beside me. I could feel Santana hovering over me, stroking my cheek. I pretended to still be asleep. She played a little with my hair and I could feel her warm breath on my face. She pushed my hair away and I suddenly felt something cold on my neck. It was a necklace. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She blushed a little and laid back down next to me.

"What's that for?" I said as I played with the heart shaped cheerleader necklace.

"I dunno, I just wanted you to have it."

She grabbed my hand as we both lay on our backs, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to quit?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay" she sighed, sounding relieved.

After a couple of minutes we both fell asleep, hands still clasped together.

...

**6.17 pm.**

"_**Hey San, wanna hang out?"**_

"_**Hey Britt! Want to, but can't. I have Cheerios practice in 10 minutes."**_

"_**How about after that?"**_

"_**Uhm, don't think my parents will let me go, Cheerios practice tomorrow morning again."**_

"_**Okay, well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then"**_

"_**Yeah guess so. I'm sorry Brit.. I really want to hang out you know."**_

"_**Don't worry about it."**_

"_**Okay, gotta go, bye!"**_

I sighed and hung up the phone. Things have been like this ever since I got kicked off the squad.

The phone rang again.

"_**Puck, whats up?"**_

"Brittany, how are things? Wanna hang out, go to BreadstiX, have a little party at my house afterwards?"

"_**Let me guess, you tried Santana already?"**_

"_**Yeah, she has practice. So, how about it?"**_

"_**Okay whatever.." **_anything is better than sitting at home right now.

"_**I'll pick you up in 10 minutes. Wear something hot."**_

"_**Always do**_."

I hung up the phone.

...

**8.13 pm**

"So when the guy told me to shut up, I kicked his ass so hard he flew all the way over to China."

I faked a laugh. Puck's 'though boy' stories are beyond boring. My phone rang. It was Santana but I didn't feel like talking to her. I pressed mute. Puck just continued talking, not aware of anything that happened around him. I looked around, it felt weird to be at BreadstiX without Santana. I never realized how boring this place actually was.

My phone buzzed. 1 new message from Santana. _**BRITT pick up now!**_

I sighed when I saw she called again.

**"Yeah whats up?"**

"_**Well hello to you too"**_ she sounded tipsy.

"_**Whatsup" **_I said again, getting irritated because she had obviously been drinking, while she had no time to hangout with me.

**"You need to get your ass over here Britt, one of the Cheerios decided to throw a little party and she totally forced all of us to come."**

"_**Won't you get into trouble with your parents for that?"**_

"_**Totally but it's a good chance for me to hang out with you so I don't care."**_

"_**You can't expect me to come running to your little party like a puppy Santana."**_

"_**Come onnnn Britt, just come. We can slow dance all night like we used to."**_

I sighed, thinking about the last time we had a night like that. There's no way I could resist this invitation and Santana knew it.

**"Okay, where's the party?"**

**"I'll text you the adress.**"

"_**Ok, I'm having dinner at BreadstiX with Puck right now so after we're finished I'll come."**_

"_**You do realize that Puck will kill you for not coming back to his place do you?" **_she laughed.

"_**I don't care, I'd rather be with you anyway."**_

"_**Awh, your such a cutie. See you in a short while, byee."**_

And with that she hung up.

Puck looked at me, he seemed a little pissed off.

"So no after party huh?" he said.

"Better, you're driving me to a Cheerios party where you will definitely hook up with someone else so stop whining and eat your dinner so we can get going soon."

The cocky smile had returned on his face.

...

**8.43 pm**

We were walking to Puck's car when I suddenly realized I left my phone inside.

"Shit, forgot my phone, wait here."

Puck sighed but took the opportunity to light a cigarette.

I entered BreadstiX again and walked to the table where Puck and I had been sitting. Thank god, my phone was still there. Just as I was putting it back into my bag the ground began to shake. People began screaming and running around and things were suddenly falling down from the ceiling. I panicked and looked around. I started running in the direction of the exit but before I could reach it something big hit my head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, thanks for the lovely reviews. Expect an update soon!**

**I do not own Glee.**

…

**?.? am/pm?**

Flashes of white, flashes of gray. Black.

Flashes of white, flashes of gray. Black.

What happened to my head? Why does it hurt so much? Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes?

Flashes of white, flashes of gray. This time I manage to keep my eyes open.

I rub my head and feel something sticky. Blood. Everything goes black again.

This goes on for a couple of minutes. Every time I feel like I have the strength to get up I fall back down. I feel something heavy on top of me. A table. Once I regain my strength I manage to push it off of me and look around for the first time. BreadstiX. Well, what used to be BreadstiX. The roof has gone and the sky has an unnatural color. Gray with a weird shade of yellow. Every now and then it lights up for a second. Lightning. I don't know what is going on but it certainly doesn't look good. I finally get up, I must have been laying here for quite some time because my legs feel numb. I look around again. People are laying all around me. This is weird. I see that one of them is covered in blood and I realize that they are all dead, at least fifteen dead bodies. Shit, I have to get out of here. I run for the exit, fighting the nauseous feeling that takes over my body.

Once outside I sit down for a couple of minutes, calming myself and thinking about what to do. I realize that I have no idea where my parents are, or if they're even still alive. I feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Fuck. I decide to go to my house. It's a long walk but the streets are full of abandoned cars so with any luck I will be able to use one. _Puck. _The nauseous feeling is back as I make my way to the place where his car had been standing. It's gone. I search around, inspecting the bodies, but Puck is nowhere to be seen. This calms me a little. I still have no idea whether he is alive or not but at least he somehow managed to get away when all of this happened. _This_. What is _this_? I look up at the sky again. What is happening around me, why are all these people dead and why am I still alive? When I look back down again I feel something cold around my neck. This is when it first hits me. Tears are forming in my eyes again as I fall down on the ground and grab the heart-shaped necklace. _Santana_. I let myself fall on my back and cry for a little while. It's all too much. Is Santana alive? Are my parents alive? Are my friends alive? Why am I all alone?

Once I calm down a little I decide that I'm still going to my house, I need to know if my parents are allright and I also have no idea where to search for Santana. I figure that if she's still alive she will also go to her house so I'll go there after I've checked on my house. _If she's still alive, if they're still alive._ This is crazy. I shake my head and start to walk in the direction of my house.

…

**Thanks for reading and please review****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, thanks for the reviews once again!**

**The parts in italic are flashbacks.**

**I don't own glee.**

I try a couple of cars but none of them seem to work so I continue walking. It's a 1 hour walk and I'm starting to feel more lonely by the minute. I'm hungry, I wonder how long ago I passed out because it feels like I haven't eaten in days. I don't want to stop. I'm way too scared and I want to get home as soon as possible. After what seems like 20 minutes I can't take it anymore. My whole body is protesting and screaming for anything to eat. My legs feel weak and I'm extremely dizzy. In front of me I can already see the big Lima supermarket. The supermarket is the only building I've seen so far with the roof still intact. The lights are out and from the looks of it it's pitch-black inside. I hesitate for a couple of moments but realize that I have to put my fears aside because I'm too weak to continue without eating. I enter.

"_San, __let's buy some Reese's" she turns around. "How about Hershey's kisses?"._

_I pout. "You know I love Reese's San". She looks at me for a couple of seconds, not answering. She walks up to me and doesn't stop until she's standing extremely close. Her face is only a couple of inches away from mine. I feel the urge to stare at her lips but I can't seem to tear my eyes away from hers. I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breath for a minute. "You know I love Hershey's __**kisses **__Brit". I feel her warm breath against my lips.. She doesn't break eye contact while reaching out to grab a pack of Hershey's kisses. She looks at me questioningly. I just nod, I guess I forgot how to speak.. She smiles at me seductively and pushes me away from her a little. She reaches out to also grab a pack of Reese's and winks at me before turning around and walking back to the shopping cart. I watch as she walks away, searching for the next product on her shopping list. I'm still not able to move. Is it normal to feel like this around your best friend?_

The aisles that are close to the window are lit up a bit. I search them and find a box of matches and some batteries. I walk into the darkness, lighting a new match every couple of seconds. After a while I find a flashlight. I pray that I have the right batteries and luckily I do. I have a better view of the shop now and begin my search for something to eat. I decide that I won't eat anything that isn't packed. Maybe there is some kind of virus out in the world and everything is contaminated. I laugh at myself for watching too many zombie movies but I still think it's best to play it safe. What's that? I hear something moving close to me. I point the flashlight to where the sound came from. Nothing. My heart starts beating faster. Shit, shit, shit. I hear the sound again and I start to run. Not paying any attention to my surroundings I bump into something big. I accidentally drop the flashlight and I can hear it breaking on the floor. It's immediately dark around me, I can't see a thing. I let myself soundlessly fall to the floor trying to be as quiet as I possibly can but failing because my heart is beating so loud. After what feels like ages I find the courage to get up again. The sound is gone. I suddenly realize that I can use my phone for light. I reach into my pockets but they're empty. **FUCK!** my bag is still at BreadstiX, with my phone in it. Just as I try to come up with another solution to my 'no light' problem something grabs me from behind. I try to scream but a hand quickly covers my mouth and I feel myself getting dragged deeper into the darkness.

**Cliffhanger! Let me guys know what you think, advice and ideas are welcome! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Super quick update but I felt bad for leaving the last chapter there. I've decided to include a Santana/Brittany flashback in every chapter to compensate ****for the lack of Brittana interaction in the story at this point. This chapter starts off with that flashback. Hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own glee**

**...**

"_Britt, get over here" Santana says as she points to the empty __space next to her on her bed. I lay down. "What movie do you want to watch?". I think about it for a couple of seconds. "Let's watch The Beach, Leonardo diCaprio is totally hot". She chuckles and nods. "true" she puts the DVD in the player and starts the movie. She lays down on the bed next to me and pulls me closer to her. I wrap one arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder. We watch the movie together but after a short while Santana breaks the silence. "Britt.. do you believe that two people of the same gender can love each other? Like really __**love**__.__**" **__I hesitate, my hearts starts to beat a little faster. "Yeah I think they can.." _

At first I try to fight the person holding me but he or she is too strong. I still haven't eaten anything so it seems like a waste of what little energy I have left. I let myself get dragged into the darkness. We reach a door and enter a small room. There is a big square hole in the ground and a button on the wall. That's it. The room is poorly lit, I spot a torch hanging on the wall. I still can't see who is holding me because my face is forced in the other direction. The person pushes the button and I see that it's probably a man. A boy maybe. He is wearing black fingerless gloves and his arm looks muscular. After a few seconds some kind of elevator appears in the middle of the hole. We get on and it takes us down. We arrive in a long corridor also lit by torches hanging from the wall. The corridor looks like it has been dug out with a shovel, good thing I'm not claustrophobic. The man leads me to a big room with a couple of tables in it. In the center of the room is something that looks like a stage. A huge chair stands in the middle and while we enter the chair turns around, only to reveal.. "Coach Sylvester?"

"If it isn't the young miss Brittany Pierce."

The strong arms let go of me and I turn around. A boy, probably around my age. I recognize him as a student who also goes to McKinley but I don't recall his name or ever talking to him. I turn back to Sue again.

"What is this? What is going on? Where am I? Why is everybody dead?"

I can't stop myself, everything I have been wanting to know for hours now seems to come out.

"Shh..." Sue says. "Get yourself together girl, you look pathetic"

She has an amused look on her face and I have to resist the urge to run over to her and punch her.

"Listen closely, I'm only going to say this once" she begins.

"What is going on? I have absolutely no idea. Where are you? You are in my super secret hidden hide-out. I have built this place in 1987, just in case anything would ever happen to the world. The people who helped me built it made fun of me back then, but.. well look who's laughing now?"

She stands up and makes her way over to me.

"You know, instead of seeing all the tragic that is happening right now as something negative why not see it as an opportunity? I finally have the chance to show the world, or well.. what's left of the world, my talent of being a leader. I'm a born leader miss Pierce and all of these kids.." while she talks the room slowly fills up with about 20 teenagers. "Are my opportunity."

"You're crazy" I try to sound tough but my voice fails me. I'm terrified of the woman standing in front of me.

"I am" she responds, still having the amused look on her face.

I scan the people around me to see if I can spot anyone I know. I see some familiar faces but none of my friends.

"Have you seen any of my friends?"

"Ahh how moving, the whole world is a mess and all little miss Pierce cares about are her friends. But no, I haven't. Actually you are the first Cheerio I've come across since the 'incident', well ex-Cheerio that is."

I sit down. It's all too much for me to handle and I'm still extremely hungry. She seems to notice.

"Christopher, go get her something to eat" the boy who had been holding me before nods and leaves the room.

Sue sits down next to me.

"I have a proposition for you"

I look up but don't respond.

"You're going to join my little army, do everything I tell you. I can use a girl with your strength Brittany. I'll give you some clean clothes, I'll give you food, maybe even find your friends?" she slightly touches my necklace while saying the last thing.

"But.. What is it that your army does?"

**...**

**Sorry to end it here but I kind of had to because I have to ask you guys something. Do you mind if the story is like, pretty violent? People getting killed? Or do you prefer not? Let me know in a review, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I decided to write a little Santana centered chapter today. Hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own glee.**

…

**8.17 pm**

I hang up the phone and see a certain blonde walking in my direction. I sigh. "Quinn, whatsup?" The blonde smiles. "You did good in practice today Santana, maybe I can get you a little higher in the pyramid again." "Screw you Fabray." She laughs. "Well, whatever, where's your girlfriend?" "She's not my girlfriend." She looks at me questioningly. "Okayy, well where is Brittany?" I sigh again and fill my cup. "She's coming in a couple of minutes." Quinn nods. "Why don't you just tell her what you feel?" She's really starting to work on my nerves. "I don't feel anything Quinn, I'm not gay so leave it already."

"_Happy new year baby" Brittany hugs me. "Happy new year" I mumble into her neck. We __both pull away to look at the fireworks in the sky together. Brittany pulls me in for another hug. "I love you" she whispers in my ear. "I love you too, you're my best friend." I don't know why I said that last part but I couldn't help myself. I feel Brittany's body tense and as I pull back I see that her smile has gone. I don't really know what to do. I'm scared. I hug her one last time. "You're my __**everything**__ Britt" I give her a small kiss in her neck. She relaxes in my arms. Just as I finally find the courage to pull back and kiss her my mom comes out of the house before I get the chance. "Girls, are you coming in? We're going to open the champagne." I nod and grab Brittany's hand while we walk inside._

Suddenly the ground begins to shake and people start to scream. Quinn looks at me alarmed. I grab her hand and pull her with me. What is going on? An earthquake? No this is much worse. Big pieces of the ceiling start to fall down. One of the girls get's hit in the face and falls down. Everybody is silent for a couple of seconds. Another girl walks to the wounded girl and feels her pulse. "She's dead" she screams and starts to cry. Everybody is panicking now. "Shit, Quinn we have to get the hell out of here." I start to run, still holding Quinn's hand. "Go to my car, hurry" I hear Quinn screaming from behind. We reach the car and get in as quick as we can. I look back to see if there is anyone that we can take with us. Nobody. There's almost nothing left of the house. "Shit, fuck, Quinn what do we do?" I scream. "Just go Santana, get the fuck out of here!" I start the car and we drive away as fast as the car can handle.

…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, thanks again for the reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the others!**

**I don't own glee.**

…

I've been here for quite some time now and I still haven't found Santana. Sue makes us go out and find survivors. If they don't want to join the army we have to kill them. I've never done that though. I've only had two people rejecting the army and I just let them go. I'm not a murderer. All of us have guns and, I have to admit, pretty cool clothes. I don't know where Sue got all this stuff. What a scary woman she is. One of these days we found Rachel. Both of her dads had died in the 'incident' and she had locked herself in her basement with a keyboard and a shitload of food. If she wasn't singing like crazy we probably wouldn't have found her. She immediately joined the army and I kind of took responsibility for her. She needed some kind of guardian angel. She still annoys the shit out of me though, but I don't care anymore. To be honest, I don't care about anything anymore. The initial shock of the incident has died down and now it's like I lost all my emotions. Everything I used to be known for. Cute, bubbly Brittany.. It's more like quiet, tough, emotionless Britt now. I've searched for my parents of course but the house was empty. The idea that they would've gone without me makes me sad, but then again it's better than finding their bodies. The disappointment of not finding Santana is getting bigger by the day. I just need her here. I'm the person to comfort everyone around here but I need some comforting too. Only Santana can comfort me like that.

I'm sitting on the bed in my room, well it's not really a room, more like a cave. I'm looking at the necklace in my hand, playing with it, tears falling down from my face. This happens every night. I try to come up with ways of finding Santana, if she's even alive. But I start to cry every time I think about the possibility that she's not alive anymore. Rachel enters the room and sits down next to me.

"You okay B?" she wraps an arm around my shoulder. I wipe the tears away and nod.

"We'll find her, I'm sure of it. Santana Lopez is not one to give up easily Britt, you know that."

I smile. It's weird, crying and smiling at the same time.

"Have you like, ever told her about your feelings?" she says.

I shake my head.

"Well, I've tried a couple of times, but I never really found the right moment you know. And I guess I was just too scared to get rejected."

She looks at me questioningly.

"Rejected? Britt, I'm pretty sure Santana wa.. **is** madly in love with you. Everyone could see that."

I smile again.

"I just wish I had told her when I still had the chance.."

"_Britttt, I don't want to go home yet" she almost falls down attempting to push me back. "San, it's 4 am, we're waking up the entire neighborhood if we keep standing here". "We don't have to make a sound". She pushes me down embarrassingly easy, which probably has something to do with the enormous amount of alcohol we both consumed at the party earlier. We lay down in the grass together, our shoulders touching. "I like this." I look at her questioningly. "__Just me and you Britt" she grabs my hand. I nod. "__**Just me and you**__." _

…

**Soo, the next chapter is probably going to have a little more action, if you guys have any advice or ideas just leave them in a review. **** Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Santana centered chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own glee.**

I'm laying in the backseat of an abandoned car. Trying to get some sleep but still being cautious not to get caught by 'them'. The people with the guns. Teenagers probably, I even recognized some of them. At first I wanted to run up to them, ask them if they have seen Brittany but right before I did I saw them kill a girl. They asked her something, she shook her head and immediately got shot. I'm terrified that they might have found Brittany but I keep pushing these thoughts away. I'm waiting here for Quinn, she went to find her mother and she wanted to go alone. I've already been to my house but there was nothing left of it. I couldn't bring myself to search for their bodies. I prefer not knowing whether they're dead or alive. The only thing I have been thinking about since all of this happened is Brittany. I need to find her. I just need to find her. She's my responsibility, she can't handle all of this. What if she's already dead? Okay stop it Santana, don't think about that. But seriously, what will I do without her?

_We finally manage to make our way up to my room and stumble inside. It's a miracle that my parents haven't woken up from all the sound yet. __We lay down on the bed together and I feel my head spinning slightly from the alcohol. Brittany is shivering next to me. "Cold?" I ask, she nods in reply. I lay down on top of her and she buries her face in my neck. "Your nose is cold B" I laugh. She giggles in response. I lift my head to look at her for a second. Her face is lit up slightly by the moonlight. "__**You're beautiful**__.." I whisper. Her amused expression immediately turns serious. I lean closer until our lips are almost touching. I feel her cold nose against mine. I look into her eyes to get some kind of approval for what I'm about to do. One small sparkle in her eyes is enough for me. I close the space between us, tenderly placing my lips upon hers. The kiss starts out slow, sweet, loving. After a couple of seconds we both can't control ourselves anymore and deepen the kiss. She throws her arms around my waist, softly stroking my back with her fingertips. My whole body is on fire, I don't think I've ever felt anything like this. It's better than winning nationals with the Cheerios, it's better than getting my first car, It's better than.. anything. I place my hand on her cheek, stroking it with my thumb while still kissing her. Suddenly I realize what I'm doing. I'm kissing my best friend. My best friend who is a girl. She's a girl and I'm a girl. I pull back and quickly roll of off her. I turn my back to her not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes. I sigh and finally say: "let's pretend that never happened okay?"_

One of the car doors suddenly opens. Shit. I immediately start kicking the person that has opened it, preparing myself for the pain of getting shot. "Wait, what are you doing? Stop! Santana?" I stop. "Finn? Wtf..?" He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car into a tight embrace. After he lets go I see Puck and Kurt standing next to him. "Shit, guys I thought you were all dead!" Finn smiles goofily. "Yeah, we thought the same about you." I sit down for a second, calming myself from the shock. I turn to Puck "Have you seen Brittany?". He shakes his head. "Are you alone?" Finn asks. "Well I was with Quinn, but she went to find her mother and she hasn't returned yet. I'm afraid the though guys with the guns got to her." Finn has a concerned expression on his face. "Sylvester.." Puck says with a growl. "What?" what are they talking about? "Those tough guys" Kurt starts "are part of Sue Sylvester's army, she tries to take over what's left of the world or something like that.." They've got to be joking. I look at Puck and Finn but their expressions stay serious. "How do you guys know all this?" Kurt grabs my hand. "Come with us, we'll show you."

**To respond to one of the reviewers asking if I can give some information on what caused all of this; I'm not quite sure if I will actually. I like the mysteriousness right now and I also think it's more realistic if they don't know. ****Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It took a little longer to update, I've been quite busy. I hope to have a new chapter finished by tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**I don't own glee.**

"Rach, let's go out, I need some distraction". She nods. I grab my gun but don't even bother loading it, it's not like I'm going to use it anyway. I can't help but smile when I look at Rachel. She looks so tough. Black sweat pants, white tank top, hair in a ponytail and a big gun in her hands. This is not the Rachel I know, not at all. We walk the streets together, not really looking for anyone to recruit but more just to be away from the hide-out for a little while. I like my relationship with Rachel, it's like she's my little sister. We don't even have to speak. We just enjoy each others company while we are both thinking. "Isn't that Quinn's house?" I nod. "It's still in pretty good shape, maybe we should go check it out?" I say. She looks at me for a second, thinking it through but eventually nods. We enter the house and immediately see that it looks a lot better from the outside than it does from the inside. Broken furniture everywhere, it's almost impossible to make your way through the rooms. I enter the kitchen and almost trip. "Wtf? Brittany?" I look up to see Quinn, sitting at the kitchen table, or what's left of it. I run to her, almost tripping and launch myself on top of her. I feel her hugging me tightly. "Omygod Britt you're alive, we need to go to Santana NOW" I look up questioningly. "You mean she..?" Quinn smiles. "You didn't think Santana was alive?" I shake my head. "She's waiting for me in a car, couple of miles from here. Let's get going already. You can tell me everything on the way okay?" She strokes my hair. I realize that I'm crying. Damn, so much for the tough Britt. We both turn our heads as we hear someone couching to get our attention. "Rachel?" Quinn stands up and hugs her too. The surprised look on Rachel's face is priceless. I think she has a hard time realizing that Quinn is actually alive, and also that Quinn is hugging _her_. Quinn is hugging Rachel Berry. I start to laugh and they both look at me confused. "It's nothing, let's go" I say. I don't think I've fully realized that Santana is actually alive yet. I guess I have to see it with my own eyes first.

We walk to the car and on the way we share our stories. Quinn tells us that she went to her house to find her mother but the older Fabray was nowhere to be seen. I told her about Sylvester's army and her jaw dropped. "No way, that woman is mental.." I nodded. "We know Quinn, we know."

**Soooo, what do you guys think? Should I include a little Faberry too? Brittana reunites next chapter? Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It took me a little while to write this chapter but here it finally is!**

**I don't own glee.**

...

_Santana:_

"Beiste?"

I walk over to the big woman and hug her tightly. I can't really help myself when tears start to pour from my eyes. This is the first time since the 'incident' that I have someone to comfort me, someone who is not the same age as me but an actual adult, someone who is actually a really comforting person.

"I'm glad to see you Santana, are you the only one left?"

I shake my head, and then I realize that I don't know where Quinn is.

"I don't know, I might be.."

She nods.

"Come with me"

She leads me to a room with a couple of towels and a small pool of water.

"You can clean yourself up here, I guess you would want to. Once your finished come to the living room, I'll have someting to eat ready and we can talk ok?"

I nod and she closes the door.

This is the first time in days that I'm able to wash myself. Those guys from Sue's army must have used all the water because they always look clean and Quinn and I couldn't find a place to wash anywhere. Quinn. I feel a little guilty. What if she did come back? And Brittany, I have to go search for her again. Maybe Beiste can help me with that.

After the bath I put my Cheerios uniform back on. I'm pretty sure that Beiste probably has some clothes for me here but I want Quinn or Brittany to be able to recognize me.

I walk into the living room, the house is in a surprisingly good state, and sit down next to Beiste and the boys who are already eating. The food is cold, probably from cans, but it's the best I've had in days.

"So I guess you want to know about Sylvester?"

I nod.

"Well from what I know she has a secret hideout. Some kind of basement. She recruits people to join her army, a lot already have. They work for her, recruiting new people. When someone doesn't want to join they kill that person."

I look at her in shock.

"How do you know all this?"

She smiles.

"Because some idiot wanted me to join too"

Puck, Finn and Kurt start to laugh.

"I kicked his butt, pathetic little boy, and ordered him to tell me everything he knew."

"Did you kill him?"

"No I don't kill. I let him go, figured it would also be good for Sylvester to know that I'm still around."

I nod again.

"And do you know anything about what caused all of this?" I point outside.

She shakes her head.

"No one does" she says, dissapointment in her voice.

"There is something I need to ask you Santana, but you have to promise me to stay calm and not go anywhere yet."

I look at her surprised and I see that Puck, Kurt and Finn also do.

"I can't promise you anything"

She looks at me and sighs.

"You have to promise me Santana."

"Ok, I promise"

She looks at me questioningly before opening her mouth again.

"Brittany is one of Sue's army"

I can see all of the boy's mouths drop as I launch myself off of my chair and start making my way to the door.

"Wait Santana! You promised!"

I feel a strong hand gripping my arm.

"You don't understand Beiste, I need to get her. She won't survive in something like that. She can't kill people." I realize that I'm crying.

"I know that Santana, but I think she is a lot stronger than you expect her to be. She has Rachel by her side, the boy told me. She is like their leader, everyone who has problems or feels bad always goes to her. I actually thought he was talking about someone else first. He said she was a really tough girl. But then he described her appearance and I knew it had to be her."

I sit down on the floor, still crying. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. Of course I'm happy that she's alive, but what if she doesn't want me. What if all she cares about now is that stupid army?"

Beiste sits down next to me.

"Want to go find her?"

I nod.

She sighs.

"Okay let's go then. Boys, get the guns."

Before I know it a big gun is pushed into my hands and we're outside again.

"Which way?" I ask Beiste.

She just shrugs her shoulders.

"You tell us."

I nod and decide to follow my instincts. I start walking in the direction that feels best.

_..._

_Brittany:_

"FUCK, Quinn are you sure this is the car?"

She nods and I swear again. Rachel looks at me with a dissapointed look.

"I was so close" tears are starting to form in my eyes again.

Rachel throws her arms around me.

"I'm sure she's okay Britt. We'll find her. Now let's go back to Sylvester's before she kills us."

"No fuck Sylvester, I'm not going back there. Santana is alive. I know she is, I'm sure of it. And I won't stop searching until I've found her."

Both Quinn and Rachel look at me a little scared. I don't think Quinn has ever seen me like this. Rachel grabs Quinn's hand and I can see Quinn squeezing it a little. I can't help but feel even more alone, knowing they have each other. Quinn walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"We've got your back" she whispers in my ear.

"Thanks Q" I smile through my tears.

I grab my revolver to check if it is loaded. It is.

"If we run into people from the army we fight them. You cover Quinn" I tell Rachel, pointing at the AK-74 she's holding in her free hand. She nods.

"Let's go"

I start walking, not knowing where to go but just following my instincts.

...

**What do you guys think? Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
